


Dinner with Family

by Lizzielose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, TRADUCTION, originally posted on FFnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Quand Harry a commencé à sortir avec Draco, Ron a coupé les ponts. Mais des années plus tard quand Rose commence à sortir avec Scorpius, Ron doit se rendre à l'évidence, oui il flippe encore. Mais pendant que Ron panique à propos du dîner, Draco discute avec Harry sur ses réticences à lui pardonner.





	Dinner with Family

**Author's Note:**

> posté à l'origine sur fanfiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11279584/1/Dinner-with-Family-traduction  
> Correction de fautes au passage.

Il fut un temps où Ron Weasley aurait vraiment voulu que ça vie ne soit pas si compliquée. Bien sûr que les drames et les aventures l'avaient fait frissonné durant ses jeunes années ( Bien qu'il aurait aussi pu le faire sans être aussi proche de la mort autant de fois), ces jours-là étaient derrière lui. Il était le père de deux enfants maintenant, sa vie était supposée être ennuyante maintenant.

Apparemment non.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre quand Rose rentra en 6e années à Poudlard. Sa parfaite, studieuse, maniérée, douce, était déterminée à lui planter un poignard dans le dos à un moment ou à un autre ( elle était la fille de sa mère après tout).

Il n'avait jamais prévu la lettre.

… Je suis allée à un rendez vous avec quelqu'un au Pré au Lard, un camarade préfet.

Sa petite fille n'était pas autorisée à aller à un rencard. Jamais.

… On a commencé à sortir ensemble... Il veut que je vous invite toi et Maman à un dîner avec ses papas et sa famille pendant les vacances de Noël.

… Papa, je sais que tu n'es probablement pas près à ça, mais je te jure que Scorpius est un gentil garçon. Et les Potter veulent vous rencontrez toi et Maman.

De tous les garçons à Poudlard que Rose aurait pu choisir comme petit copain, elle avait choisi Scorpius Potter.

Ron n'aimait pas penser au nom Potter, parce que, honnêtement, cela lui rappelait juste à quel point il avait pu être stupide dans ses jeunes années... et à quel point il n'était jamais parvenu à dépasser ses préjugés.

"-Ron."

Le rouquin regarda sa femme se tenant devant la cheminée. Hermione portait ses vêtements de fête, et elle avait fait attention à ce que Hugo en soit vêtu lui aussi.

"-Allez, Ron, on va être en retard. Tu sais que Rose ne veut pas qu'on le soit."

Ah, oui. Rose avait passé ses vacances de Noël avec les Potter... Au manoir Malfoy. Et avait voulu qu'ils viennent pour le dîner du soir de Noël.

Génial.

 

"-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si opposé à oublier et pardonner après tout ce temps. Il a arrêté de te parler pendant plus de vingt ans."

"- Bien, que veux tu je fasse Draco ? Que je lui pardonne ?"

"-C'est ce que les gens normaux font !"

"-Depuis quand est ce que je suis normal ?" Harry Potter roula des yeux, jetant un coup d'oeil au rôti qu'il avait mis dans le four." Pardonner facilement n'est pas la meilleure façon de vivre, Draco."

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant tourner le vin dans son verre, de sa main libre:

"-Je sais juste pas à quoi m'attendre."

"-C'est un diner "rencontrons les parents", Draco. Mais nous connaissons déjà Rose, et tu l'aimes..."

"-..."

"-Oh, ne mens pas, tu sais que c'est vrai." Harry sourit, jetant un oeil cette fois ci au diverse plats d'accompagnement qui se trouvaient sur la cuisinière. " Et tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de faire en sorte que les enfants se comportent bien pendant que Scor se fait torturer par Ron et Hermione."

Draco fronça les sourcils : " Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, Harry. Je ne veux pas que Scorpius souffre parce que Weasley ne m'aime pas. " Il prit une longue gorgée de vin.

Harry leva un sourcil : " Cela n'arrivera pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si Scorpius souffre ça voudra dire que Rose souffre aussi, et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'Hermione autorisera quelqu'un à faire du mal à sa famille." Il prit le verre de Draco d'un coup, " Et tu as plus qu'assez bu. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir si tout va bien avec les enfants ?"

"-Albus est avec Scorpius, pour l'aider à se préparer pour le dîner. Lily est probablement dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs... et Merlin sait où est James..."

"-Connaissant James, il doit être dehors, en train de voler, même si je lui ai dit il y a une heure de rentrer et de se préparer." Harry roula des yeux " s'il est toujours dehors, je vais jeter son balais tellement loin qu'il..."

"-Attention, M. Potter, on dirait l'un de nos anciens profs."ricana Draco en tapotant gentiment la joue d'Harry.

"-Attention, M. Potter , t'as l'air complètement pompette." mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire d':autre mis à part sourire, "Maintenant va voir les enfants. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde sur le pont avant que les Weasley n'arrive."


End file.
